


Oscar Diaz-Forever

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: You and your boyfriend Oscar have nothing better to do and decide to get matching tattoos because why the hell not?
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 24





	Oscar Diaz-Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a request!

“I’m scared, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.” You whine to your boyfriend Oscar who was currently getting your name tattooed across his right peck along with your red lip kiss print. You watch and squirm in your seat as the other Santo member begins to put the final touches on the tattoo, meaning your time was coming up sooner rather than later. It seemed like a good idea a few hours ago when he brought up it up but you didn’t expect Joe, the guy doing the tattoos, to agree to the idea and come rushing over so fast.  
“Nah, you ain’t fixing to play me mamas.” Oscar teases playfully,”I just got a whole dedication to you on my chest and now you’re going to back out?” He ask amusingly as he glances over at you from where he laid on your guys couch. You know Oscar wouldn’t get mad if you backed out, in all honestly he figured you would have but he didn’t care he still wanted to get your name on him. You bite your lower lip and get up to pace around the living room, occasionally glancing over at his reddening skin.  
”I know, I just don’t like needles so I’m a bit scared.” You admit embarrassingly causing the two guys to laugh,”It’s not funny.” You defend yourself  
“If it hurts that bad I’ll stop. Promise.” Joe says as he begins to wipe off the mixture of ink and blood off of his chest,”Ight. All done homie, go check it out.” He says. Oscar gets up and goes over to look in the small mirror that hung in the living room and gives a low wolf whistle.  
“Looks dope.” He grins widely,”I’ll give you the money when you finish up with Y/N over there.” He says as he walks over to stand in front of you,”You’re up princesa.” As soon as those words leave his mouth you internally groan and bite back any protest. You stare at his chest and a smile forms as you admire the beautiful work. You did want to get his name, you were just really terrified of the actually getting it done part. You take a deep breath and go take your spot on the couch, resting your hand on the arm rest.  
“Here.” You say and point to the inside of your wrist,”In cursive, maybe add a little heart by it...I don’t know.” You say unsurely,”Just make it small and cute.” You add in when he’s done getting everything prepared. He chuckles again and nods in understanding as your boyfriend takes a seat next to you and holds your free hand. You squeeze his hand tightly and shut your eyes as the tattoo gun inches closer to your flesh. You feel a slight tingle but in reality it was tolerable,”Oh, that’s not horrible.” You giggle in relief and relax into the couch, still keeping your hand in his though.  
“See? All worked up for nothing.” Oscar laughs softly,”My names going to look great on you.”  
“It is.” You agree as you smile over at him. Twenty minutes later and he’s all done. The black ink now carved into your wrist forever and you wouldn’t have it any other way,”Thank you Joe, I love it.” You tell the large man as he cleans up his make shift work space.  
“No problem. Hit me up when you decide you want more. I’m always available.” He informs us, Oscar now pulling out the wad of cash from his pocket and paying him what was due. He heads out a few minutes later, Spooky talking with him in the driveway for a bit before he comes back in and joins you on the couch.  
“You know this means we’re in this shit forever now mami.” He says as he grabs your wrist to admire the new ink.  
“I thought we already were in it forever?” You say smartly  
He playfully rolls his eyes before meeting your gaze with his,”Yeah but now it’s permanent. Written in ink if I must say.” He laughs out as if it’s the funniest thing ever  
“Ew you’re so corny.” You say with a scrunched up face before a laugh escapes your lips,”I already regret getting this if I’m going to have to deal with jokes like that for the rest of my life.” You joke  
“Aye it’s too late to go back now. Forever, remember?”He smirks as you nod in agreement.  
“Forever.” You repeat, leaning over to give him a sweet kiss.


End file.
